ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Machine Elihu
The Machine Elihu are the former War-Mechs belonging to the Eldredth in their times of conquering and war. __ToC__ History The Machine Elihu were used to conquer many planets within the Eldredth's Solar System and was first introduced in the middle of the Civilization's lifespan and has only gotten stronger since their inception. There were many of times where Civil War broke out and the chance that Machine Elihus were used against eachother was high, although luckily this never came to pass. With a largely uncontested and almost perfect track record, the Eldredth has decided enough is enough and settled into what they call, a more "Civilized" lifestyle where they kept to themselves. This meant a call for the decommissioning and the sealing away of every Machine Elihu. However, at the dawn of Chrome Cinder's defeat on Earth by an Eldritch Thing, a Machine Elihu awoke from its deep and supposedly permanent slumber and began destroying the Capital it was housed it; the capital it should've protected should an alien invasion occur. The Blankers, even with hundreds pounding on this Machine Elihu, did absolutely nothing. The Alpha (Equivalent to a Human King), was helpless before the Machine Elihu until a massive wall of fire slammed into the rogue Machine. Appearance First and foremost, the Machine Elihus bear an extreme resemblance to the Eldredth and therefore, Avian species on Earth. The main head piece is notably very reminiscent of a bird, however the main "beak" is glass in appearance and what seems to be a camera is housed within. Its main body is coloured a dull silver, signifying its sheer age, albeit not rusted. The mech has digitigrade feet; those of a bird and even produces footprints in their like; a symbol of the Eldredth's Ego when they created the Machine Elihu. Although being Avian, the Machine Elihu has remarkably human arm appendages and notably lacks wings. On the right hand is very obvious to humans; two long half-cut barrels that has Electromagnetic Coils on the inside (Obviously being a Railgun even on first viewing). On the left hand is a massive 26-barrelled Plasma Caster weapon that ominously glows blue before firing. In place of wings, it has 2 massive Blocky Missile-Pods. Capabilities *Automatic AI: The Machine Elihu is designed without a pilot in mind and can only be piloted by an AI. This makes its actions and moves extremely calculated and the best possible action for the situation proper. *Particle Engine: A stolen technology from another Universe, The Machine Elihu is the only Machine the Eldredth utilizes that houses a Particle Engine; meaning they can operate for decades on end and barely go through their reserves. *Energy Shield: The Machine Elihu is protected by an Energy Shield that defends against most forms of energy with little difficulties, even taking its own Particle Accelerator Cannon which only barely made it through the shield. Weaponry *1x Particle Accelerator Cannon: By charging a single milligram of "Heavy Carbon", The Particle Accelerator Cannon is able to launch it absolutely blinding speeds; able to cause Multi Hundred-Kiloton explosions even with a projectile so small. *26x Plasma Caster: Housed in a container reminiscent of human Gatling Guns, the Machine Elihu has Plasma Casters each individually powerful enough to blast a warehouse into mere rubble with a half-second burst. *2x Missile Wing: Housed in 2 missile pods where the wings would be, the Machine Elihu contains and can use over 8000 Homing Missiles to strike small, fast moving targets. Although individually fairly weak, the sheer volume of it is able to overwhelm most foes. *1x Cyclops Laser Slicer: Hidden in the eye-compartment where one would only expect to house the eye, the Machine Elihu is able to blast forward dust particles at percentages of light speed in order to slice through almost every known material known to the Eldredth. Category:Metaverse Series Category:Akreious